You Should Have Told Me
by Msmandijmoore
Summary: The Intelligence unit must rally behind one of their own to save his life and their unit.
1. Chapter 1

"Bets on what the OD is?" Foster joked from the driver's seat as they headed toward their latest call. "It's heroine, it's always heroine, junkies just have a taste for it." Sylvie sighed, she hated these calls, it was always the lowest point in someone's life, and they had to come pull them out and hope to god that they survived. "It's not a joke you know." She scolded Foster for being insensitive. "I know but this job we do we have to find the humor somewhere." Foster gave a Sylvie an apologetic look and focused her attention back on the road to get them to the victim as quickly as possible.

Sylvie jumped from the ambo, grabbing the bag out of the back she quickly approached the first officer she could find, "where's the victim?" She asked. The officer pointed her in the direction, and she noticed the commotion and headed that way with Foster trailing behind. "Okay, medics are here clear back." An officer yelled and the twenty or so people started clearing a path. "How long has he been down?" Sylvie asked as she approached noticing an officer giving CPR. "Three or four minutes tops." He huffed between compressions.

Sylvie hurried her steps, reaching the officer and victim in a matter of seconds. Sylvie froze, she couldn't move as she stared down at the man on the ground. She shook her head and pushed the officer out of the way, "Dammit, someone call Sergeant Voight in the Intelligence Unit!" Sylvie screamed as she tried her hardest to keep her emotions at bay. She was failing and tears were beginning to fall.

Foster was watching Sylvie's reaction to the situation and trying to help stabilize the victim at the same time. "Ma'am, this isn't an Intelligence case." The officer pointed out. "Don't you think he might want to know that one of his detectives is laying on the ground trying to die." She spat back at him. "Or are all of you just too stupid to check for ID because you would have found his credentials right here." She grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket where she knew it was and threw it at the officer hitting him in the chest.

Tears were falling and she could barely see what she was doing but she persisted, trying to save his life. "Brett, what's going, who is this?" Foster whispered concerned for her friend.

"It's Antonio, my ex" she choked out between sobs. "Someone get over here and help us get him on the gurney." She yelled at the officer who was just watching. Foster was dumbfounded, she knew she had dated him but to find him in this situation, Brett had to be dying inside she thought to herself.

"Detective Halstead said the team will meet you at Med." Sylvie nodded at the officer and started pushing the gurney toward the ambulance. "Get us there quick!" She growled at Foster. "You have a police escort." The officer informed her as she shut the doors and hit the wall indicating to Foster she could drive.

The ride was the longest six minutes of Sylvie's life. The ambulance doors flew open, Will and Ethan started pulling the gurney out as Sylvie started rattling off vitals to Maggie, "He was down about five minutes in the field and he crashed on route" she was trying to explain through tears. She felt arms wrap around her and heard Foster whisper something but her attention was elsewhere. She followed the crowd as they moved Antonio into a trauma room and began to work on him.

Maggie pulled Sylvie from the room, "Intelligence is here and they want to talk to you." Sylvie only nodded and followed to where the team was waiting. Sylvie was full of emotions, she didn't know what to feel but she knew one thing for sure, she was pissed that his team wasn't looking out for him, he didn't OD from using one time and with how closely they work there was no way none of them noticed.

"Brett, how is he?" Jay asked as soon as she entered the room. Sylvie ignored him, looking around the room for Voight, "Where's Voight?" She asked with a tinge of venom in her voice, she was going to lay into him. "He's dealing with another issue right now." Jay informed her; she turned her attention to him. "An issue more important than Antonio fucking OD'ing in a car? What the fuck is going on?" Sylvie noticed them all trying to avoid eye contact with her. "Look, Brett, there are some serious issues going on in the unit right now. Antonio is one of them and Adam is in jail, that's where Voight is." Jay explained trying to calm Sylvie a little.

Kim stepped forward to say something, but Sylvie cut her off before she could even start, "Don't you dare fucking say anything to me, you're supposed to be his partner. He would have never let you fall this far." Sylvie was in her face. Foster was watching from the corner of the room, she had never saw Sylvie act like this. She had never been the least bit aggressive and had never cursed in front of her. This was a brand-new protective side of Sylvie, she obviously cared very deeply for him.

Kim was holding her hands up in front of her as Sylvie screamed at her. "Now can someone please tell me why the hell none of you noticed or cared that Antonio was using?" She looked around at the faces in the room and they were all giving her a sympathetic look. "We knew and we cared, that's why he went to rehab, and he has to check-in with Kim daily, he's been clean for months." Kevin explained as he pushed his way towards her.

"Months? How long has he been using? What's he using?" Sylvie was starting to calm down, realizing that the team was trying to help him. Kim moved back in front of her, "I think right after Al died and Gabby left, he hurt his shoulder and got hooked on pain pills." Sylvie stared at Kim a moment, "You should have told me, you're my friend." Sylvie started to cry again, and Kim wrapped her in a hug. "I wanted to so badly and almost did several times, but Voight wanted to keep it in house, Gabby doesn't even know." Kim explained.

"It still needs to stay inhouse." Jay chimed in looking at both of the paramedics, "Officially he is having a bad reaction to prescribed medications, which he has a valid prescription for. That is what your report needs to reflect, Adam and Antonio's lives depend on it." Sylvie looked back at Foster in the corner, Foster nodded at her agreeing with what Intelligence was telling them. "Okay." Sylvie agreed.

The door opened and everyone's eyes fell on Will, "Who's his next of kin?" he asked. Kim raised her hand, "I am." She said as she moved forward. "How is he?" she asked, knowing everyone had the same question.

"He's stable, we have him sedated and a breathing tube in, he's in the ICU. We had to pump his stomach, that coupled with the Narcan given on scene probably saved his life. He ingested a large amount of opioids, probably oxy, it looks like a suicide attempt." He looked around the room at all the stunned faces.

The room was dead silent aside from Kim clinging to Sylvie while they both cried. "I can allow two of you up to see him." Will informed them, knowing it would be a tough decision because they were all his family. Jay spoke up, "Take Kim and Brett up, I need to inform his family and Platt."


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvie stood outside the room staring through the glass windows, she couldn't bring herself to enter the room. She felt like she didn't belong, it was no longer her place, her and Antonio had been done for over a year and she was engaged to Kyle. She watched as Kim sat and held onto his hand praying for him to be okay; Kim was his person, the one he could always count on and who always had his back no matter what was going on. She wished it was her, but they could never get on the same page no matter how hard they tried, their jobs made it too difficult. He would always be her biggest regret.

She heard someone behind her and turned slightly to see, "Is he okay?" Eva asked nervous of the answer she would get. "I think he will be, they have him sedated and a breathing tube in but it's only a precaution, they should extubate him soon." Sylvie tried to reassure her, her and Eva had never really been close, Eva had always been standoffish with her for reasons unknown to Sylvie.

"Did you bring him in?" Eva was staring past her into the room. "I did, we got him here fast." Sylvie felt awkward having this conversation with Eva and really wanted to bolt from the situation. "Eva, I'm sorry about your dad but I'm going to go so you can go in with him, they only want two people and I really don't belong here, I just wanted to see for myself that he was okay." Sylvie stepped toward Eva and touched her arm and started to walk toward the ICU exit.

"He misses you." Eva blurted out sadly, Sylvie stopped but didn't turn around. "He doesn't say it, but I can tell. He's been in a mood the last couple of weeks, really quiet and sad and Tia told me you got engaged a couple weeks ago, I don't think it's a coincidence." Sylvie peeked over her shoulder at Eva, she wasn't sure what to say so she turned and left as fast as she could.

Sylvie found her way back to the Emergency Department looking for Foster so they could head back to the fire house. She was paying attention to her phone to distract from the words Eva had just spoke when she rounded a corner and smacked straight into someone and almost fell on her butt, but he caught her and held her arm's length checking to make sure she was okay. "Is everything okay Sylvie?" Kyle looked at her concerned, she looked like she had been crying.

Sylvie just stared at him like a deer caught in headlights, he was the one person she was trying to avoid, not wanting to explain that she was crying over her ex. "I'm fine." She said plainly looking around hoping to find Foster, so she had an excuse to go. "I heard you brought a cop in on your last call, did you know him?" She couldn't tell if he was testing her to see if she would tell the truth, there was no way he worked with all these people who knew them and not one of them told him that the cop was her ex-boyfriend and she was hysterical as they rolled him in.

"It was my ex." She didn't offer any other details, she didn't want him to know, it was none of his business she thought. He started to say something, but Sylvie cut him off just wanting to get out of the hospital and away from all the emotions and drama from the day. "Kyle, I have to find Emily and get back to the firehouse, they pulled us from service, and we need to check back in." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek and took off as fast as she could.

Sylvie climbed in the passenger side of the Ambo, "Just go." She didn't even look at Foster, she just needed to escape. "But..." Emily started to argue but Sylvie spoke up, "Don't, just drive, I'm okay." Foster watched her a moment, she clearly wasn't okay, she had never seen Sylvie behave like that, she was a far cry from the sweet happy Sylvie she had come to know over the past year. She decided to let it go and put the ambo in drive and headed back toward the quarters.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Voight was in Kim's face screaming at her, he was pissed. He had made it clear that it was Kim's job to make sure Antonio had someone with him at all times, but he somehow managed to overdose while on duty. Kim flinched but she didn't dare move, she was already blaming herself, but Antonio had left during the commotion of Adam being arrested. "YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB AND YOU COULDN'T KEEP EYES ON HIM AND NOW WE HAVE A WHOLE HOSPITAL AND FIREHOUSE INVOLVED, WE CAN'T CONTROL THIS ANYMORE." Voight slammed his fist into the wall, startling Kim and she began to cry.

"I'm sorry." She kept repeating as she sobbed, she knew he was pissed but she grabbed ahold of him and held on. Voight sighed and wrapped his arms around her, he knew she was one of the best at her job and she would have never done this deliberately, she loved Antonio and didn't' let him get away with anything, it's why he was okay with leaving Antonio's sobriety up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her until she was finished crying.

Kim broke from Voight's arms and wiped her face. "I'm sorry, Trudy came and took Adam and Antonio was upstairs with us and then he wasn't, I don't know what happened. Then we got the call about Kelton, while we were here dealing with Antonio. It's all a nightmare but I think we were lucky it was Sylvie who responded, she'll do anything to keep Antonio's name clean."

Voight placed both hands on her shoulders and stared her in the eyes, "Look, I'm sorry kid, I know you can't control him but you're the closet thing we have that can. I know all this is tough on you, but this can get worse really quick. I need you to stay until Antonio wakes up, he needs to know what story to tell, then we'll get him in somewhere private for treatment. Can you do that?"

Kim nodded her head slowly, it had been a whirlwind of a day, it felt like the world was falling apart and she was completely helpless to stop it. "I think Jay talked Will already, but I'll do anything to help fix all this at this point." She sighed and plopped in the chair behind her completely exhausted. "Alright so you're on Antonio duty and Jay, Hailey, and Kev are working the murder. I'm going to meet up with Trudy and figure out how to fix all this, call me when he wakes up."

"Okay." Kim agreed and got up; she was headed back to the ICU to find a doctor who would give her an update on Antonio. "Oh, and by the way, Adam wanted me to tell you not to worry about him and that he'll be okay, and he'll call you when he gets a chance." Voight winked at her knowing she was worried about Adam but didn't want to ask about him when so much more was going on.


End file.
